Reborn
by Palice
Summary: An overconfident high school girls life is quickly ended in a car crash, but it's far from over. She's reborn as Rachel, the girl version of Richard Grayson, but they're far from alike, Rachel isn't very brave and if this life is going to be longer than her last she's going to have to be. My second fan fiction! Trust me, it will eventually revolve around the teen titans world,


I never believed in rebirth. Hell, I didnt even believe in a life after. I mean after all the shit lifes thrown at me you can't really blame me for not thinking there was a god out there. Death was supposed to be an eternal sleep, a forever darkness, and as scary as it was it was easier to believe then all these contradicting religons. And there was also the fact that I didn't quite ever think of death. I guess you could say I was overconfident but that wasn't my fault, everyone's overconfident in themselves in highschool. I didn't ever think my life would ever end that quickly until I saw the car racing at me on my way to a Starbucks of all shit, I was so wrong.

And now here I was on a dinky hospital bed and somebodies baby was making the most awful crying and i wasn't in the mood for it, I mean i had just gotten hit by a car for Pete's sake! But the little fucker didn't seem to understand that and just kept on wailing like a banshee. Could someone just shut it up? And then it hit me.

I was the crying kid.

I was being born, reborn to put it more acuretly, out of some woman, who had carried me for 9 months.

Holy fuck.

Oh god. I was going to have to learn how to walk again. I was going to have to learn how to make coherent noises again. I was going to have to school again.

Oh god, I was going to have to go through _puberty_ again.

i was being crowded my a bunch of people covered in surgical masks as all I could do was cry like a baby, because well I was a baby people were smiling at me,making goo goo noises, and basically making me feep incredibly stupid. The only one who was actually gentle was this one nurse who was wiping me down and getting me cleaned and dried.

The nurse slipped me into my mother's arms and gave her a warm smile. She had long dark brown hair that was soaked in sweat and pulled back into a long ponytail. A few strands had come loose and were plastered on her face. She smiled and cradled me in her arms soothing my crying, whispering sweat words into my ears. And she stared at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world and as if all those hours of pain were worth it. At least in this life my mother would love me.

"Hello Rachel,"My mother said as she cradled me in her arms.

Rachel. Good, in this life at least I was a girl. That was a relief.

"She'll be a great acrobat one day don't you think so Mary?" Said a tall man with warm brown eyes who I presume to be my father. .

So acrobats huh? That should prove to be exciting.

"Yeah, welcome to the Flying Graysons darling."

As soon as I heard Grayson I begun to cry.

* * *

I was extremly confused. If I was right I had been born into the DC universe but still so much didn't make sense. The Flying Grayson's didn't have a daughter, it was just Robin. What was going on? The only other thing I could think if was that this was a circus group who named themselves after the comic characters, but even then it was to much of a concidence that my parents names were John and Mary. And Rachel? It's got 4 of the same letters as Richard. So the only conclusion I could think of was that I had been reborn as a girl version of Richard Grayson, and I had an interesting predicament infront of me. I could let time play it's course and let my parents die and go with the Batman. If I did do this I could get all the training of being an Acrobat and I'd still be able to become some sort of superhero. But then I would be giving up the promise of a family. A real one, something I didn't have in my old life.

I didn't want to think about that so I preocupied myself with deciding on how I would figure out how to learn all the basic human skills as quick as possible. It was going to suck having to depend on someone for all my needs. Oh god and breast feeding was just so awkward, I had to suck on this womans boob to be fed. It's not like the milk tasted bad, it was pretty good, it was just very weird. Not to mention that I couldn't voice any of my thoughts, and it really pissed me off. I felt disabled, almost as if I was paralyzed and no one was making me feel better. My parents were crowding me and talking to me in baby talk. I know they were trying their best and doing what they thought they were supposed to, but it didn't really help.

My only release was watching my parents doing trapeze. It was amazing the way they spun in the air, it was almost like they were flying. They did summersaults and all sorts of amazing tricks. Pride swelled in me for my parents, they were amazing. And for a second I forgot about all this rebirth shit and was able to sit in peace and watch something amazing.

The only downside to having parents in the circus was that they were pretty busy, and we were almost always on the move, but Mary had to take it easy because she just gave birth and the owner of the circus allowed her to take some time off to take care of me. So Mary was the one who took care of me the most but John spent every second of his spare time with me.

My parents soon realized that I was also smarter than the average baby. I responded to their questions the best I could without talking, and in all the right places. I guess I also seem pretty self aware. I loved the praise I got from them and without over doing it I tried my best to do things I knew would get reactions out of them. Like wiping the sweat of my dad's forehead or wrapping my tiny hands around my mothers finger. And I knew loved them. More than my parents in my first life even.

I was so screwed.

* * *

"Mama!" I said in a sickeningly cute voice as I held my hands out to my mother, thats what I picked for my first words.

"Aww that's right Rachel! I'm your mama!" She said as she scooped me up into her arms and tickled my stomach causing me to laugh uncontrollably. She laughed teasingly at my father, " I'm youre favorite aren't i? Aren't i?"

I giggled at my father who was sulking in the stands of the trapeze tent. He looked so pathetic, I felt so bad. I tried to slide out of my mothers arms and reached to my father.

Putting on a pout that would've softend war criminals I said,"Dada?"

It was amazing how quickly he brightened up. He stuck his tounge out at my mother and pulled me into his arms. He held me close to him and rubbed his cheek against my face. I laughed at how easy it was to make him happy. I wonder how long I could use saying Dada to cheer him up?

"That's my girl," he said gushing proudly.

i giggled, it was worth spending forever figuring out how to use my tounge again to see them smile like this. At first it was pretty difficult, I couldn't really say anything and when I tried it came out all gurgled. I had no control over my tounge what so ever an boy did it suck. Not being able to voice your thoughts even though you knew you should be able to. I felt like I was brain dead.

it took a lot of practice but I was able to finally say something. When I did get the hang of it my speech was incredibly slow, and my semi words came out in stutters but it was better than nothing. And then I was finally able to speak fluently. But I could only practice at night in my crib. But they always passed it off as them being to tired.

According to my parents these were my first words at 8 months but I had actually started at 6. I wasn't really sure when I should've said my first words but 8 seemed right ,mom and dad weren't my first words.I just thought it seemed right considering all they did to raise me. And as a boost for my self esteem they stopped using baby talk around me, only rarely letting it slip. I suppose they noticed I hated when they did that. They also think that encourages my gifted-ness and talent.

My mother took a seat in the stands next to my father and me.

"Look up there, Rache. Do you see those bars held by wires? Me and Daddy use them to fly. And we don't just fly all plain and boring, we do all sorts of tricks. We're some of the only trapeze artists who can do three flips at once. Thats cool isn't it?"

I nodded, it was amazing. They don't even use nets.

"One day you'll be up there flying with me and daddy and you'll surely have more talent than the both of us.

"And when you become sick and tired of hanging with you're parents you'll have to find a partner, and it can't just be anyone, it has to be someone you trust with you're life. Like with me and your father, I would trust him completely. Thats why we go net less. Somebody I hope you find someone you can trust enough to not use a net with. Darling, I want you to know no matter what I will never ever let you fall. Me and your father will always be there to catch you," She laughed dryly, " look at me getting all sentimental. Well, I hope you understand what I'm saying because I don't think I'll be able to give it to you again."

I understand mom, I really do. But really will I be able to change anything? Am I going to have to watch you two die? Maybe I can rewrite whats supposed to happen. But I knew I really couldn't.

I was too much of a coward


End file.
